scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiron
Chiron, also called the Sixth Manifold and sometimes simply "Planet", is a planet in the Alpha Centauri system. Unlike virtually any other planet, Chiron is -- in many senses -- a living organism. It is overgrown with xenofungus, which acts as a gigantic brain and allows the planet to communicate with, and sometimes control, the organic lifeforms that dwell upon it. Colonization Fearing the growing power of the corporations on Earth and in the Sol system, the United Nations sent a vessel called the UNS Unity towards the Alpha Centauri system, with ten thousand crew and colonists led by Captain Garland, all of them in cryogenic sleep. Without even light speed traveling capabilities, the journey took forty Earth years to complete but carried on without incident. Only days before the completion of the journey to Chiron, a malfunction in the core systems awakened all aboard early. In the confusion, Captain Garland was assassinated. Without his leadership, panic set in and the colonists quickly organized themselves into a number of factions along different ideological lines. However, with politics and disagreement seizing those aboard, the Unity's major systems were unable to handle the gravitational pull of Chiron and the vessel broke apart. Each faction secured themselves upon colony pods and landed in different areas of the Planet. The Unity itself crashed. And thus, each faction began vying for control of the planet and the humans living on it. They were unaware, however, that they were not alone. Two factions of Progenitors also had a vested interest in the future of the planet -- and the humans living there. Eventually, the humans living their transcended their physical bodies, merging with the intelligence of the planet. This allowed the planet itself to drive the Progenitors away and to construct a psionic shield keeping any and all other beings interested in colonizing the planet away. Landmarks * Borehole Cluster * Fossil Field Ridge * Freshwater Sea * Garland Crater * Geothermal Shallows * Great Dunes * Manifold Nexus * Monsoon Jungle * Mount Planet * New Sargasso * Pholus Ridge * The Ruins * Sunny Mesa * U.N.S. Unity Wreckage * Uranium Flats Inhabitants Native Life * Xenofungus - a widespread fungus found across the surface of Chiron, and even in its seas. Xenofungus acts as a massive brain for the living planet, allowing it to know of everything occurring on its surface and giving it the ability to control the other indigenous life forms, and communicate with the sentient beings who live on its surface. * Mind Worms - worms which travel through xenofungus and are able to teem together, forming clusters that allow them to combine their psionic abilities into something rather dangerous. * Isles of the Deep - an aquatic subspecies of mind worms, Isles of the Deep secrete a gluelike substance which causes their clusters to form one giant floating mass. Like mind worms, they are able to wield psionic energy. * Locusts of Chiron - a rare species of flying insects, they too have psionic abilities. * Sealurks - a powerful predator that dwells within the waters of Chiron. * Spore Launchers - a mobile fungal creature that is able to launch explosive spores at other entities. * Fungal Towers - tall growths of xenofungus, these draw mind worms to them and are able to launch dangerous explosive spores. Human Factions * Cult of Planet - a fanatic sect worshipping Chiron itself, under the leadership of Cha Dawn, the Cult of Planet seeks to embrace Chiron and all it wills. They work alongside Chiron's native lifeforms more frequently than they work alongside the other colonists. * Cybernetic Consciousness - formerly completely human, this faction is comprised of humans who used advanced technology to give themselves cybernetic upgrades. They are led by Aki-Zeta 5, formerly the Norwegian called Aki Luttinen. * Data Angels - a faction of hackers and technology experts, led by Datajack Sinder Roze. * The Free Drones - a democratic socialist faction, led by Foreman Domai. * Gaia's Stepdaughters - a faction of humans seeking to live in harmony with their new planet, hoping to avoid the environmental devastation present on Earth. They are led by Lady Deirdre Skye. * Human Hive - led by Chairman Sheng-Ji Yang, this faction is under his totalitarian rule. They are primarily concerned with security and control, closely monitoring those who follow them. * The Lord's Believers - a fundamentalist Christian faction, they are devout and intolerant of other beliefs. They are led by Sister Miriam Godwinson. * Morgan Industries - a corporation from Earth that funded the Unity mission, led by Nwabudike Morgan. * The Nautilus Pirates - a militaristic, naval organization, raiding the other factions whenever they venture into the sea. They are led by Captain Ulrik Svensgaard. * Peacekeeping Forces - a faction hoping to bring unity to the humans of Chiron through diplomacy and cooperation, and by maintaining the United Nations charter. The Commissioner Pravin Lal is their leader. * The Spartan Federation - a militaristic faction of humans, led by Colonel Corazón Santiago. * University of Planet - led by Academician Prokhor Zakharov, the University of Planet seeks the advancement of scientific knowledge -- though they refuse to be limited by ethics. Progenitor Factions The Progenitors made Planetfall five years after the Unity. * Manifold Caretakers - the Caretakers seek to prevent transcendence, they sought to keep Chiron from evolving any further. The Caretakers were prepared to summon a fleet of Progenitors to wipe out all of the other sentient beings on Chiron. The Caretakers are led by Guardian Lular H'minee. * Manifold Usurpers - the Usurpers, led by Conqueror Judaa Maar, seek to exploit the power of Chiron by gaining transcendence for themselves. Source Chiron is the setting of the game Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri. Category:Alpha Centauri Chiron